


Kkangpae

by LokiKoki



Category: Big Bang (Band), iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiKoki/pseuds/LokiKoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single figure stepped out from the false illusion of safety onto the pedestal. Her eyes were piercing as they searched the crowd running over familiar features until they settled on their destination, Jiyong. Her eyes hardened as anger creeped over her and she couldn't help but wish it was him and not her husband in that damned coffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The rain was pelting mercilesslly over the sea of black umbrellas as a coffin was lowered to the ground. 

The moment was broken as a single figure stepped out from the false illusion of safety onto the pedestal. Her eyes were piercing as they searched the crowd running over familiar features until they settled on their destination, Jiyong. Her eyes hardened as anger creeped over her and she couldn't help but wish it was him and not her husband in that damned coffin. 

With the experience only decades of reining in emotions could bring, she delivered her parting speech and then blended into the mass of black just as quietly as she parted from it. But her silence was not to be mistaken for simple cowardice as Jiyong was aware of the power the woman held even after her husbands death. Eun Ju had honed the mask of indifference to perfection over the years and while many were fooled by it, Jiyong wasn't. She was first and foremost a mother, and right now her main goal was to keep her children safe, but she couldn't do that without Jiyong. And she resented him for that, not so much Jiyong himself, but the power he now held that she never could. So Eun Ju had no other choice but to trust Jiyong, just like she once did with Yang Heun Suk.

The procession was coming to an end and the young widow was leading her children to the car under the watchful eyes of her personal guard. The rest followed her example and slowly made their exit, some murmuring while others contemplated in absentminded silence. 

Only five were left standing, the big five as Yang used to call them and Jiyong couldn't help himself but snort beacuse right now he felt anything but big and he wasn't the only one if the deprecating look YoungBae gave him was anything to go by. 

He closed his umbrella and stepped forward, closer to the grave and let the cold rain pour on him. He was chilled to the bone by the humid air that had slowly but persitently seeped in throughout the ceremony and he briefly entertained the thought of why umbrellas were useful in the first place. They gave you a false sense of security that Yang Hyun Seuk had, surrounded by his loyal subordinates, but in the end he still died. Shot in a hit and run just like the rain will wet the streets you are walking on, the droplets bouncing off your shoes onto you and then off again leaving you wet and cold. Feeling disgustingly clamy and craving a shower. Though in this case Jiyong was craving the murderer and a torture room to wash himself of the guilt of not being there when his boss needed him. And since they were still looking for the culprit he had decided that the first to feel his wrath will be the so called shields. Yes he will take care of them personally with Seungyhun.

His train of thought was interrupted "Don't be stupid, Jiyong you'll catch a cold and you know we can't afford that right now,". It was Seughyun the ever present albeit crazy voice of reason beside YoungBae. But weren't they all a bit damaged, weren't they all broken and trying to heal in the midst of the crazy whirlwind of the underground schemes and power struggles while rabid dogs and bullets awaited you behind every corner. Praying on those foolish enough to walk into their trap. Weaving webs of lies with spidery hands and silver tounges, promising fortunes and then slitting throats. And weren't they just that, Jiyong wasn't deluding himself here. He was aware of his abilities and shortcomings, aware of every dirty and horrendous deed they had done on their way to the top. And through it all they stuck together. Each one of them carrying their own burden and story seeking solace in souls similar to themselves.

And suddenly an umbrella was sheltering him from the rain and subsequently his thoughts. He didn't have to turn around to know the muscular form behind him belonged to Daesung, who for the life of him, in Jiyongs opinion was much too soft for this world. Unlike their maknae, who despite his late introduction to the group fitted right in with a sqewerd mind and lose mouth that got him in too much trouble for his own good and was the reason of one too many headaches for the young leader. He wasn't the new boss yet but it was only a matter of time the heads of other divisions aknowledged him. The meeting was on Friday. Two days too late in his opinion. Time was running out and the SM gang was getting ansty already sending goons and crooks to test the newly shaken territory that once belonged to YG. 

Jiyong didn't want to admit it but he was worried about them. It was ridiculous, SM was broken down into divisions, such as EXO and SUJU and SNSD which in itself shouldn't be a problem if they weren't always in conflict amongst themslves about the unfair disrtibution of profit or something along the lines of too many subdivisions branching out of Korea to China and other petty things they couldn't wrap their prideful heads around that Jiyong couldn't care less about. Which didn't mean that they couldn't work in unision towards a bigger goal, usually in the form of money that came with expanding the territory and YG's dead boss meant just that. A free buffet for all until a new head is reestablished and alliances are formed again. Until then Jiyong won't be at peace, subsequently making BIG BANG restless and that was never good. Nothing good ever came out of angsty minds with too much time on their hands especially ones that were recently hurt and after years of dirty bussines broken down and held together by threads of sanity snapping under the pressure of perfection.

He was made aware of this, if not before, than right now and a bone deep weariness had settled onto his shoulders that were already qwaking under the weight of responsibility. So Jiyong sometimes welcomed the noisy respite his maknae's lose tounge offered and latched onto it not leting go and allowing himeself to lean into it. Let himself be swallowed by it, even if it was as inappropriate and brash as it could get infront of their deceased leader. "Has anyone else seen how fuckable Eun Ju was in that dress?"

And noone tried to shut him up because this was how Seungri coped, he might not have had the best relationship with the boss but he still respected him even if he went overboard with comments "I wouldn't have minded consoling her right there in front of everyone,". 

And thats where YoungBae came in and stopped him, voiced his reason and gently reminded him not to overstep his boundaries with a warning slap to the back of his head "Don't forget your place maknae, there should have been a noona there,".

And the whole situation was just tragic, none of them knew how to cope, how to be there for each other. There was noone to teach them, they were just thrown into the whirlwind that was this world. This cruel underground world where they had to leave their morality behind or welcome insanity and right now they were all treading on a thin line. 

Jiyong was the first to burst out laughing, followed by YoungBae with Seughyun and a now sulky Seungri who had an irresisitble laugh. It reminded Jiyong of hiyeenas and noone could resist it, not even Daesung who couldn't help but double over taking the umbrella with him and leaving GD in the rain once again, not that he noticed. 

It was healing. Laughter, Jiyong thought was a cure for everything. He slowly regained some of the normalcy in this crazy world and if he was being honest with himself he could barely remeber a time when all five of them where laughing. Not just a chuckle here and there to some salty joke of the latest conquest, courtesy of Seungri, but a real laugh without any inhibitions or fear. 

Now that was tragic. It really was and the tears of laughter soon changed into tears of sorrow. Sobs replacing loud hiccuping of laughter and he felt stupid. He felt weak crouched down looking through hazey eyes obstructed by tears and rain at the fresh grave.

And Jiyong thinks that this is healing too. Tears washed away sorrow and cleansed you while laughter healed you and mended you back together, even though it was all backwards right now. The steady stream of rain pelting on his back was cut off yet again, but this time it was YoungBae sheltering him. 

He slowly collected himself and a gloved hand, belonging to Seunghyun, offered him a handkerchief. He stood up and YoungBae's hand made itself at home at the small of his back, supporting him, letting Jiyong lean into him. And he was grateful for the silent support, grudgingly accepting the offered help and letting himself be lead into the awating car.

Only when he was inside, protected from the heavy downpour did Jiyong voice his thoughts "You shouldn't do that anymore, we're adults now YoungBae," and that did not come out as he intended it to. He wanted to thank him, but feelings weren't his forte, "Someone could have seen that," letting implications hang in the heavy air. 

Jiyong was aware of his current position, which might not have been of a boss, but definetly an established leader waiting for approval from corrupted bureaucrats. He hadn't always been like this but the late boss's death crashed over him like a tidal wave, hardening him because he couldn't crumble. 

Giving up wasn't an option for Jiyong, not that he had anything to prove, but because beside his own, four other lives weighted heavily on him. They trusted in their leader to guide them and do everything in his power to protect them. Just like he needed them to put him in his rightful place when it all became a bit too much. When the edges between right and wrong smudged and he couldn't see over his pride. 

They worked together like a well oiled machine, so Jiyong knew the tension in YoungBae's shoulders would slowly web aways, though that didn't mean he wasn't any less sorry when the terse reply came, "I know,". Before he got the chance to arrange his thoughts and maybe barrage a tirade on YoungBae, the rest of the gang entered the car.

Jiyong wanted to growl, his frustraion getting the best of him and setting his stare into a glare piercing their maknae. He wanted to apologise to YoungBae, but he didn't get the chance and maybe it was for the better, given how constipated he was with expressing his feelings it would only lead to a fight if the persistent tension in his friends shoulders was anything to go by. 

And just like always it was the youngest cutting off the tense silence "What's with all the tension?". 

Sometimes Jiyong wandered if Seungri was born without a sense of preservation or if he just lost it somewhere along the way balls deep in a cheap whore. Not in the mood for explaining, leaving it up to YoungBae and the inevitable bickering he slowly slid his eyes over Seungri to the window. 

But YoungBae kept quiet ignoring the other pair of inquiring eyes belonging to Seunghyun and Daesung. He was like that, not discussing personal matters and feelings with anyone just like Jiyong didn't, but at least he wasn't emotinally stunted. He knew that, he was aware of the fact that YoungBae would seek out Daesung to confide in him and seek advice, later coming to Jiyong and joke about the past. Because Jiyoung liked to talk. When it came to business he kept it under lock and key behind closed doors but private affairs that didn't concern him directly, were free for all. Making him the sole driving force of the underground rumour mill. It was a well known fact that if you wanted to something blown out of proportions you would seek him out and from there on it was only a matter of time before the word got around.

Jiyong was ok with the title, because it was safe. It was something he knew and welcomed, it had accompanied him since before he met Taeyang, who made the sole mistake of confiding in him. Never again, were the words of the hurt youth who soon learned to play it safe and keep it to himself, at least until they met Daesung. Then they joked about Jiyong's cheap mouth finding solace in trusting eachother when the weight of the world became just a bit too much. 

Jiyong couldn't help but smirk condescendingly, he was bitter about that. So very bitter and hurt by his own stupid mistake and inability to process feelings and emotions like normal human beigns. If only he hadn't dissapointed Youngbae then he would still be his confidant. 

Before anymore bitter memories esurfaced though, Jiyong turned to Seungri and threw a hand over his shoulder "We should unwinde,". That lit a spark in the maknae who bit right into the bait, just like Jiyong knew he would. 

"How 'bout that new buisness iKON opened up on our turf," came the slow drawl from Seunghyun as he calculatingly eyed Jiyong, quickly changing the subject around before the maknae could get a word in "We should check it out, make sure they know their place". The look on YoungBae's face darkened and Jiyong could see his jaw setting. 

Keeping the shady gang in line wasn't on Jong's list of priorities nor was it his idea of a fun time, but the youngsters came as an unwanted though welcomed blessing. What better way to appear strong than make an example of little cockroaches making themselves at home on their turf.

Jiyong nodded and Seungri practically started jittering with flurry not even bothering to conceal it. He admitted to himself that even though this wasn't what he had in mind exactly, it was quickly becoming an exciting idea that he was starting to look forward to. And as more and more time passed he could see YoungBae starting to entertain the idea and contemplate the best way to get the upperhand on the young gang. 

"You said they set up a club at the back right," YoungBae was now just confirming the details as he was already formulating a plan and when Seunghyun gave his assent it was pretty much set and done. "We should wait till nightfall, when the club opens," he let it hang in the air. It was as simple as plans go, they had done it a million times before and will probably continue with doing so. 

They were gonna wing it.


	2. Chapter 2

Taeyang was the first to enter the 24/7 laundromat, sidled by Jiyong and Daesung, the other two following not far behind. He was assualted by the fluorescent lights giving off a blue glow accompanied by constant flickering of a dying lightbulb. The place was cramped with washing machines adorning any and all walls, no doubt the cheapest they could find. But beside the lost soul here and there, waiting for the machine to finish washing, bent over themselves on the floor as if they were guarding themselves from the glaring lightining, it was empty. He walked with purpose past the slouching figure, exchanging nods with the man standing guard infront the back door. That way he appeared confident as if they were welcomed here and it was such a rookie mistake he could feel himself smirking, so far so good. They will definetly have a talk about tighter security among other glaring problems, such as the damn laundromat buisness that Taeyang couldn't understand for the life of him. The bouncer moved aside holding the beads to the side as the gang passed him and briskly walked through the tight hallway, heading for the steel door at the end of it. 

They could already hear the bass resonating from the club as it blended into the steady noise of the washing machines and generic music belonging to the laundromat. But it was a bad cover, laundry buisness was on it's last leg these days so it was only a matter of time before they'd have an inspector knocking on their door, followed by an auditor and when he discovers that the number's just aren't adding up, the cops will come. And this is where the problem lay, they knew this was BIG BANG'S turf and hold them responsible since they, after all, owned the land. WHich in no way bode well with them resulting in the current situation.

YoungBae swung open the door, releasing the pulsating music out and letting Jiyong take the lead as they sauntered in, leaving the door to swing shut on it's own, breathing in the smoke and rancid stench emiting from the sweaty bodies writhing and mvoing to the beat of the bass in a trance. He didn't want to admit it, but the youngsters had good taste, the inside consisted of the dance floor and two other levels of doors adorned by a balcony allowing access to the private rooms. This was a high level club, not unlike the ones in Gangnam, which meant that they had money and with the laundromat as a cover the only plausible source of income were drugs. He was starting to doubt it was such a good idea coming in here blind, they should have sent someone to feel out the place so they would at least have a sense of direction and how the gang worked.

He could feel Jiyong glaring over the crowd as they slowly moved to the side lounges, but before they could get any further a boy intercepted them. Taeyang was starting to get angsty, this man definetly belonged to the gang and for them to approach first and so quickly meant they had been expecting them, meaning they had a plan and worst of all the upperhand. The short youth gave off an innocent impression, but he wasn't fooled by it, the message was quite clear when he pocketed his hands and YoungBae caught a gleam of metal, they weren't welcomed here. But before he could react, Jiyong caught his eyes stopping him from flashing his own weapon and inclining his head to follow the boy. It was Daesung who placatingly bumped into Taeyang looking thorugh his hair with inquiring eyes, but he wasn't fooled by them, there was no way the rest of them hadn't seen the blatant threat, but for now they were playing it safe. After all they didn't want any unwanted attention from the party goers on the dance floor.

They advanced through the club, heading for the stairs leading to the third floor, probably where the rest of the gang was. This either meant they wanted to talk buisness or get rid of them and if it was the latter, well tough luck, YoungBae wondered, they were in for a surprise if it came to that. BIG BANG was notorious, only accepting buisness offers they deemed fit, which meant they were profitable. And as long as you stuck to the deal there was nothing to fear, but the minute you stepped out of line, the deal was over and you were a dead man walking. Jiyong made sure to set an example out of traitors, setting Seunghyun after them. The outcome was always disguting so Taeyang made it his life moto to always avoid the torture chambers, because the blood wasn't only on the floor it was everywhere. After some time they just gave up on cleaning the walls and ceiling of Seungyhun's cell, leaving them a rusty red waiting for the second hand of paint, coating it with crimson flowers blooming here and there in bursts, just like a field full of poppies. But that was already the aftermath and YoungBae thought that compared to Seungri, Seunghyun was the sweet release after a good hard fuck. 

No Seungri was the beggining of the end, he was their honey trap. He'd lure in his prey with the slight curl of his cat lips making sure to glance at his victim now and then inclining his head just so and they came running at him tripping over themselves while he would keep them from falling with sugary words. Leading them on and taking more than they could give while getting them intoxicated on fleeting touches and before they knew it he had them addicted. He worked extremly fast using his lose mouth, as the hyungs dubbed it, to his advantage all the while keeping his them marvelling at how Seungri religiously avoided any sort of bedroom activities with his victims, always delivering them to Seunghyun to take care of it, before they could get any ideas. It was usually the apple of discord between their maknae and Daesung, who always had a hard time believing the younger man when it came to his job, which was always, resulting in a very suspicious Taeyang who didn't usually pry. But now that he looked at Daesung in more detail he could see the weariness hidden behind closed off eyes, keeping out the world from under the protective shield of hair. It didn't surprise him, not really if he was being honest with himself they were all a little wearied from the recent happenings, but not like this, so he stored the information for later. And after he chanced a quick glance back at Seungri who still wore the smirk, but couldn't quite hide the tightness around his eyes, his suspicion was only confirmed, the two had another argument. And this wasn't new to them, but maybe it was time YoungBae sat them down and faced them with facts, because in all honestly it was hindering their work, but most of all he just wanted to make Daesung feel better. 

His train of thought was interruped as they came to a stop infront a heavy door waiting for the youth to let them in and he frowned because this was it, depending on what awaited them behind the door it would seal the youngsters destinies. Now that he thought about it he couldn't decide what was worse, letting them joing YG and become another branch bringing in a steady stream of income or end it here and get rid of them, because once you were in, there was no way out. But maybe it was too late for that already, since they were here anyway, they might as well do buisness. Leaning over to Jiyong he kept hi eyes on the boy before them "No matter what, keep it civil and remember we're here on buisness," there really was no need to remind GD about their purpose here, nor did he need to remind the rest, but sometimes like now when they were all tired and wound up he made sure to voice reason into his leader. It was precautenary becase no matter what Jiyong got himself into they followed unconditionally, responding to the mood, but right now wasn't the time to get any new enemies out of spite. 

The whisper only riled up Jiyong who promptly ignored Teayang, but for what it was worth subtly nodded and it was enough placate him. The door was opened now and they filled in followed by the short youth closing it behind them. They were welcomed by six men not much older than the youth ushering them in and yeah they were definetly showing off. The glares on their faces were quite amusing but two stood out, their leader presumably, behind the desk and a boy standing behind him who was joined by the short one, the who brought them here. Jiyong didn't even look at the other four panning out on the other end of the room and neither did he but they weren't going to turn their backs on them just yet and when the young leader got the message he nodded at them getting annoyed looks in return but they still filed out. The show was quite hillarious to YoungBae and he wasn't the only one judging by the amused chuckle Seungri let out receiving a subtle pinch from Seunghyun for his trouble. 

Jiyong made his way forward as the rest spanned behind him "I presume you know who we are," he didn't have to mention that they opened a club on their turf, "My name is Hanbin,". YoungBae couldn't help but smirk slightly at the blatant disrespect from the young leader who didn't bow but continued to lounge on the chair. It was just another thing that irked him, but for now he was going to tolerate it for the sake of being civil if nothing else. "Jinhwan was the one who brought you here," the short youth nodding in confirmation at the leaders' introduction turning to look at the other man standing behind Hanbin, "Bobby," who introduced himself earning a frown from the leader. There were obviously barriers to be established and rules to set and from the rude snort Bobby gave, it came as no surpirse to Taeyang that while they had a leader they didn't necesserily obey and follow his every command which was a problem if they wanted to survive. 

Seungri who lost his interest started to wander around the room, getting the leader's attention and leaning on the far wall picking at the bookshelf beside him. It was their tactic, if you confused the enemy enough they got frustrated and when they couldn't figure out what you were doing they got angry resulting in recklessness. It had always worked and they were going for it again, but while the leader slid his eyes back on Jiyong the tall youth kept his eyes on Seungri and for now that was enough. "Who's your source," it was a rethoric question with enough implications to let Hanbin wonder exactl which one they meant and his eyes were on the maknae again. "Which one," the answer was expected and it was time for Taeyang to step in "You have no affiliations to any other gang except yourself meaning you are distributing,". Jinhwan was looking allert in a second and Bobbys' feauters set into a nasty frown, but they weren't going for the side crooks they were honing in on the leader who straightened his back in interest. Though YoungBae wasn't deceived by the false confidence, if the beads of sweat on his forehead were anything to go by, and neither was Jiyong. "Let's also not forget the fact that your laundromat is on our territorry," and it was Jiyong finally speking, "We don't take kindly to cockroaches encrouching on our turf and taking our profit,".

It was the truth, iKON was distributing drugs in the clubs surroundings and while they got a share of it, the other part of income going to the source providing them with drugs, BIG BANG got nothing out of it. Considering this was their territorry they were entitled to a certain amount of percentage every month, which they weren't getting because the establishment was illegal not only on paper, but also by the mafia's standards. So now you see where the problem lay and the reason why they just had to deal with it. 

"Then maybe we can come to a mutual agreement, benefitting both parties," and the young leader was talking again drawing a condescending smirk out of Jiyong, meaning he had something up his sleeve and that didn't sit well with Taeyang. They needed this alliance to bring in more profit and killing the gang wasn't an option when they were short on man power as it was, when all the avaliable men were searching for the murderer. So a buisness deal was cruical "I think seventy percent from the proffit is a suitable amount and you can continue to man the club," while the amount wasn't completly unreasonable it definetly wasn't ideal, but still not deriving from the well placed threat of what would happen if they didn't accept. It was subtle, but the message was clear and it earned Taeyang the narrowed eyes of the young leader. He could see his mood souring and while Jinhwan stayed passive throught it all, obviously being the voice of reason, Bobby's jaw tightened. 

"It's a well known fact that Oscar Wilde was a homo, did you know?" Seungri wouldn't know what subtelty was if it hit him in the face, but it had the desired effect in cutting off the tension, well at least Bobby broke eye contact with YoungBae and was looking at the maknae with dismay. He was exasperated and it showed through the mask of annoyance, probably wondering if Seungri had a few screws lose, but it was really just his tounge that was. Seunghyun was chuckling dragging along Daesung and before Seungri could whip out his hiyeena laugh Jiyong stepped in "I don't see how you are in any position to negotiate right now so accept the offer while it still stands,". He succesfully managed to draw Hanbin's attention to himself, "How about we let you have seventy percent of the profit this year and then drop it down to forty and you can have someone checking in on us,".

Taeyang admited that the kid had skill, it was a tempting offer for everyone. Someone would be here to keep them in line and keep track of their progress, while they would get their profit properly distributed so there were no holes and maybe they could even fix the damn laundromat cover up. "Expect Taeyang to drop by once a week," and just like that Jiyong sealed the deal, though the burden still fell on YoungBae, Ji was probably getting his revenge for gettinginterrupted earlier. But in the end it didn't matter, he was just going to drag Daesung or Seungri along if he was bored, well at least the first few times so the kids wouldn't get any ideas', maybe even Seungyhun to start them off.

Hanbin stood up now, finally bowing to his sunbeanims and showing proper etiquette, grudgingly followed by the other two youths. Satisfied with the result Jiyong headed for the door not waiting to see if the rest followed, that was his job after all as he waited for Seungri who was dragging his feet across the room and YoungBae wondered why did he always have to be so difficult, but that probably came with the job description of a maknae. Finally out the club they headed for the cars and he made sure to drag Daesung with him. "I need to make arrangements about the club," it was a plausible excuse as the rest separated and said their goodbies leaving them alone, but Daesung didn't believe it for a second, the bluff was obvious to him while the rest just didn't care. The usually cheerfull and carefree man had been acting strangely reserved all day. Most of the time it was Daesung who pulled Taeyang aside and waited for the dam of worries and curses to break but right now it was the other way around.

Seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere with just standing around he slowly shuffeled to the car "Let's go for a drive,". It's what usually helped him take his mind off of things and let him collect his thoughts. It took him back to a time when there wasn't Jiyong by his side to get him out of trouble if he just wasn't quick enough to hot wire the car and the alarm beat him to it. When he was stealing cars and racing down the streets for enjoyment because after he met GD everything changed. Suddenly stealing cars to make a living just wasn't necessary anymore and he found himself entering street races and making a reputation for himself and with it came cash. Then came along Daesung, they don't even know remember anymore how they met him with Jiyong but after that he stuck. Slowly bringing in Seunghyun and lastly Seungri, probably took them off the streets or met them at a party somewhere and just like that they stuck together, weaving golden strings of trust between them and bonding over time until they became what they were today, BIG BANG.

**Author's Note:**

> The more love this story gets the sonner the chapters will be posted :)


End file.
